Fun At The Water Park
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: The boys spend a day at a water park. And why wont quatre take off his towel? Non-Yaoi


Fun at the Water Park

Don't own it!

Fun at the Water Park

"Come on Quatre!" Duo yelled at the bathroom door at the water park. "Just a minute." Quatre yelled back sweetly. Heero rolled his eyes and gave a little kid the "Heero Yuy glare of Death" until the kid ran a way screaming. "Heero that wasn't nice." Relena said from behind Heero. She was all decked out in her pink swimsuit with little bows all over it. Heero looked like he was about to throw up when he looked at her so he turned around and looked for another kid to give the "Death glare" to. After about 3 more kids running away screaming Quatre finally came out. He had his towel wrapped around his shoulders and was clutching it tightly. "Quatre you can't go swimming with a towel on." Duo said. "I know." Quatre said. "I'm just waiting to take it off." "Nervous are we?" Duo teased. "No!" Quatre said. "I just don't want to take it off right now." He said defiantly. Duo shrugged and urged the boys over to the biggest slide in the park. "Lets go down this one." He said. "I don't think so." Quatre said. "Maybe we should just go play in the kiddy area?" Quatre suggested. "Fine you can go play in the kiddy area but I'm staying right here!" Duo said. Quatre nodded and turned around and walked off toward the kids play area with the towel still wrapped around his shoulders. The boys and Relena walked up the steps and waited their turn to slide down. When it was almost their turn to go down Duo noticed Quatre down below. "Hey guys look!" Duo called to the other guys. They all looked over the railing and saw Quatre playing with all the little kids and he still had his towel wrapped tightly around his shoulders. "Oh he makes the perfect mother." Relena observed. "It's disgraceful I tell you! Injustice! Acting like one of those onnas!" Wufei looked away and refused to look at the blond boy. "Hey Quatre!" Duo yelled from on top of the slide. Quatre looked up and waved at Duo and his towel fell off. Quatre blushed as some girls walked by and he tried to put his towel back on. Duo laughed and went down the slide followed by the other boys and Relena who went down with Heero because she refused to go down by herself. After going down the slide the boys went to find Quatre. When they did Duo walked up behind Quatre who was watching some little children and grabbed his towel off his shoulders. "Hey you don't need that in a water park!" Duo said as threw the towel over to Heero who threw it to Wufei. When Quatre tried to get it Wufei put it in Relena's bag and refused to give it back. "Guys come on." Quatre said blushing. "Give me the towel." He said going for Relena. "Why?" Duo asked. "Because I need it okay." Quatre said. "Why do you need it? You can't go swimming in a towel." Duo said. "Just give it to me." Quatre pleaded. Just then some girls called out to Quatre. "Hey cutie! Nice legs!" Quatre turned bright red and turned away. Duo laughed and told Relena to give Quatre his towel back and he excused himself to go over to the girls. A few minutes later Duo returned looking very sad. "Didn't go to well. Did it?" Trowa said. Duo tried to give the "Heero Yuy Glare of Death" but it didn't work too well and he just sat down on a lawn chair. "They didn't like my Speedo." Duo finally said. "Not surprising." Wufei said. "Neither do I." "Shut up Wu-butt!" Duo said. "What did you say?" Wufei said getting _very _angry, _very _fast. Duo smiled and looked strait at Wufei. "I called you Wu-butt." He said getting ready to run. Wufei then chased Duo all around the park. Up slides, down slides, over kids and through pools until they were finally kicked out. Quatre pouted all the way home. "And I was just getting ready to take my towel off!" The moral of the story: don't call Wufei, Wu-butt. You might get kicked out of a water park! 

Review!!! You must review! It is calling you… "You must review…you must review…yes I'm talking to you reader you must review!" ^_~


End file.
